


what is it about him

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sad Atsumu, SakuAtsu, Side Ships, close to canon personalities?, how do you tag, no happy ending, osamu is a piece of shit, sakuosa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Wanna meet my twin, Omi?"
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 13





	what is it about him

June 12, 2020, 6:50 PM

"Wanna meet my twin, Omi?" 

Atsumu was currently in Tokyo. Usually, he'd be hanging out with Bokuto and Kuroo. but he decided against it today and decided to hang out with Sakusa Kiyoomi, one of the top five aces in Japan. 

"Sure."

Sakusa was comfortable around Atsumu, despite knowing who he's best friends with. 

"Great! You'll love 'im! Trust me." 

Osamu was also in Tokyo, along with their parents. The gray-haired twin was in their hotel room, most likely hanging out with Akaashi.

"He's great! He makes amazin' food. You'll love 'em!" Atsumu spent the whole walk to their hotel room bragging about how great his brother is. Sakusa can't help but smile under his mask. He loved the way that the blonde would talk about the things he loved. 

"He sounds great, Atsu." 

**Author's Note:**

> Sakusa isn't a germophobe, he's just cautious of his surroundings and who gets close and comfortable with.  
> Covid-19 isn't a thing here.


End file.
